Magnus Bumperdent
Magnus Bumperdent is the Venture League Vendor in Nimbus Station. He wears Rank 3 Daredevil gear. Magnus Bumperdent only sells items to Venture League members. Upon joining Venture League, players are sent by Nexus Jay to talk to Magnus and receive a Rank 1 Venture League specialty kit of their choice: Daredevil, Buccaneer, or Adventurer. Although Venture League members receive their first Rank 1 specialty kit for free from Magnus Bumperdent, they will need to purchase future books and gear from Magnus. Then, Magnus sends players to report in with Nexus Jay again to receive their next assignment. After joining Venture League, players are sent by Nexus Jay to purchase a Venture League Vitality Vial from Magnus Bumperdent. This mission is exclusive to Venture League members, though other factions have similar missions to purchase their respective consumables. Magnus Bumperdent also assigns Daily Missions to Venture League members. These missions include smashing Stromlings in the Battle of Nimbus Station, smashing objects on the Monument, fighting enemies in Avant Gardens, scoring points in the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, smashing and building in Pet Cove, smashing smashables on the Vertigo Loop Racetrack, and competing in races. Missions *Involved in Get your Venture League Faction Gear! *Venture League Specialty Kit *Nexus Orders *Venture League Daily Missions Items for Sale Beta Information Magnus Bumperdent, originally called a Venture Vendor, looked similar to Bob in alpha testing and early beta testing. He shared Bob's face, shirt, and pants, but he also wore black gloves and an Aviator Helmet. In mid-beta testing, Magnus Bumperdent wore a Daredevil Helmet 1, Shoulderpads 2, Jacket 2, and Pants 2. For most of beta testing, Magnus Bumperdent's title was "Venture Vendor". In late beta testing, it was changed to "Venture League Vendor", and similar changes were made to most other Venture League characters' titles. The Venture League Vitality Vial sold by Magnus Bumperdent was known as the Venture League Vial of Vitality in beta testing. Until the Nexus Jawbox update, Magnus Bumperdent sold Buccaneer Books and Daredevil Books, known in beta testing as Buccaneer Scrolls and Daredevil Scrolls, necessary to advance to the next rank of each kit. This update changed the ranking system of specialty kits, removing all but Rank 1 Books from Bumperdent's inventory. When the battle for Crux Prime began, Magnus Bumperdent added alternately-colored Rank 3 gear and bags of Imaginite Crystals to his inventory. After Hael Storm designed the Venture League Astroscout and Venture League Hinterlander, Magnus Bumperdent began selling the modules of these vehicles. However, when Nexus Tower was completed, Magnus pulled these modules and all the Rank 3 gear from his inventory, instead letting fellow Venture League Vendor Billy Ganges sell them. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Magnus Bumperdent had no dialogue. Before joining Nexus Force, any player could talk to Magnus Bumperdent to view his inventory and the stats of the Venture League gear. However, he would not sell them anything. Venture League members received their first Rank 1 specialty kit for free from Logan Moonshot. Trivia *Occasionally, a glitch will occur in which Magnus Bumperdent appears without his helmet or shoulderpads. When this happens, Magnus can be seen with green spiky Exo-Force hair. *Magnus Bumperdent's name may be a reference to the Dodge Magnum Bumper. Gallery Early venture vendor.PNG|Magnus Bumperdent in alpha and early beta testing MagnusBumperdemoted.png|Magnus Bumperdent in mid-beta testing Magnus Bumperdent.png|Magnus Bumperdent in-game MagnusLikesItGreenAndSpiky.png|Glitched Magnus Bumperdent with exposed hair Category:Venture League Category:Faction Vendors Category:NPCs Category:Nimbus Station NPC Vendors Category:Nimbus Station NPCs